Shinigami In Youkai Academy
by Kurosaki Rukia Taichou
Summary: Setelah mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali.Ichigo ditugaskan untuk melindungi Youkai Academy dari para Hollow.Ichigo X Mizore.


Enter The Youkai Academy

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Anything.

Hari yang indah di kota kecil yang bernaka Karakura dengan orang-orang yang menjalankan aktivitas dan mengurusi urusan mereka di langit muncul sesosok makhluk besar dengan topen putih yang mirip seperti banteng yang sangat tersebut disebut Hollow,makhluk itu harus melawan musuh dihadapannya.

Hollow membuka mulutnya lebar-labar dan terbentuk bola merah yang disebut Cero dan menembakannya ke arah hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menangkap Cero sebelum melemparnya ke mendesah kemudian berkata."Ayo kita selesaikan ini" Suara yang sangat maskulin mengidentifikasi orang itu adalah seorang pria.

Pria itu memakai Shihaksou hitam dengan sandal dan kaus kaki itu juga sangat tinggi sekitar 6'1 yang membedakan dirinya dengan orang lain yaitu rambut jabrik orange panjangnya yang sampai ke bahu dan sedikit menutupi mata tajam itu disebut Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo menatap Hollow dengan tatapan bosan."Ini mulai membosankan, saatnya untuk mengakhiri ini".Katanya sambil menyeka rambutnya dari matanya.

Hollow tidak suka dengan pernyataannya barusan dan langsung menerjang Ichigo dengan suara raungan yang Hollow mulai mendekat Ichigo menarik Zanpakutou dari sarungnya dan Hollow langsung terbelah dua.

"Membosankan" Kata Ichigo mengayunkan pedangnya untuk membersihkan darah dan kembali menyarungkannya terdengar malas Ichigo tidak tahu Hollow barusan sangat lemah, tetapi jika ia merasakan Hollow tingkat menos atau lebih tinggi ia baru serius.

Dalam perjalanannya pulang Ichigo memikirkan tentang kehidupannya yang berubah ketika ia menjadi Shinigami sudah bertarung dalam Winter war melawan pengkhianat Aizen Sosuke beserta pasukan Arrancarnya.

Dalam pertarungan terakhirnya dengan Aizen Ichigo mendominasi pertarung dengan menghentikan ayunan pedangnya beserta Hado : 90 Kurohitsugi dengan berhasil memaksa Aizen untuk berevolusi menjadi sosok yang sangat menyeramkan.

Hanya dengan sebuah bola cahaya kecil berwarna ungu Aizen dapat membuat ledakan yang sangat besar hingga melukai tangan kiri keadaan berubah ketika Ichigo mengeluarkan satu tehnik yang disebut

Final Getsuga Tenshou

Dalam tehnik ini Ichigo menjadi Getsuga itu sendiri, rambutnya tumbuh sampai belakang pinggang dan berwarna dibalut dengan perban dan matanya berwarna merah.

Kemudian Ichigo menggunakan Mugetsu untuk menyelesaikan Aizen dan mengakhiri perang ditengah euphoria atas kemenangannya melawan Aizen Ichigo memendam rasa sedih yang berkaitan dengan kelemahan Final Getsuga Tenshou.

Kehilangan seluruh kekuatan Shinigaminya.

Dua bulan Ichigo lalui tanpa kekuatan Shinigaminya dan tidak dapat membantu roh-roh yang mati dan mengatasi saat itulah Ichigo meminta bantuan Kisuke secara diam-diam untuk mengembalikan memang memiliki cara untuk melakukan itu Ichigo hanya perlu pergi ke Inner Worldnya dan menemukan Zanpakutounya.

Namun ia hanya memiliki waktu 10 menit saja untuk melakukan itu jika gagal Ichigo tidak dapat melakukannya Ichigo bersikeras untuk melakukannya karena ia ingin kembali membantu pada roh yang mati dari para Hollow

Sembilan menit sudah berlalu dan akihirnya Ichigo menemukan Zangetsu yang berdiri di tiang seperti biasa dan Hollow yang berdiri ia menemukan mereka Ichigo kembali ke tubuhnya dan terjadi beberapa sama persis seperti ia berhadapan dengan Aizen

Ichigo pun sekarang sudah bisa menyegel kini berubah menjadi pedang ukuran biasa dengan Tsuba hitam dan gagang juga kini bisa menggunakan Kido level tinggi tanpa mantra dengan bantuan dari Kisuke dan Tessai.

Ichigo kemudian berterima kasih kepada Kisuke dan Ia mengatakan sebagai terima kasih Ichigo hanya perlu melakukan satu harus tetap menjaga rambutnya bertanya kenapa kemudia Kisuke menjawab."Kau terlihat lebih keren dan sangar dengan rambut seperti itu"

Lalu Ichigo meninggalkan ruang latihan berpikir Kisuke sudah gila, tetapi ketika ia melihat cermin dan mengakui Kisuke memang benar tapi Ichigo tidak akan mengatakan itu didepannya.

"Aku pulang" Ichigo berjalan ke dalam dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Selamat datang Onie-chan" Sambut Yuzu.

"Hiya" Seorang pria berteriak sambil menerjang Ichigo dengan kedua kakinya namun Ichigo berhasil menghindarinya sehingga membuat Pria tersebut menabrak tembok."Bagus anakku, tidak ada lagi yang perlu aku ajarkan"

"Bisakah kau hentika itu, dasar orang tua" Katanya dengan kesal.

Satu jam kemudian kedua adik Ichigo akhirnya tertidur di sofa, sambil tersenyum menatap mereka Ichigo mengendong kedua adiknya secara perlahan ke kamar masuk ke kamar mereka dan menidurkan kedua adiknya ke kasur.

Isshin memandang anaknya dan tersenyum."Kau tahu Ichigo, kau akan menjadi ayah yang hebat suatu hari nanti"

Ichigo sedikit terkejut kemudiam tersenyum."Terima kasih ayah" Wajah Isshin berubah serius.

"Ayo turun, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu"

Ichigo berubah serius dan berjalan turun siap untuk apa pun karena setiap kali ayahnya mulai serius itu berarti bahwa ada sesuatu yang penting dalam hidupnya yang akan terjadi.

"Ada apa ayah?" Tanyanya sambil duduk di kursi.

"Seorang teman lamaku meminta bantuanku…."

Ichigo menyela dengan tampilan datar."Tunggu kau punya teman…?"

Air mata mulai turun dari matanya."Oh anakku, mengapa kau begitu kejam padaku?" Isaknya dan hanya mendapat bogem mentah Ichigo, Isshin berdeham."Teman ayah, ia menjalankan sekolah yang khusus diperuntukan bagi Youkai"

"Youkai" Ulang Ichigo dengan kerutan di wajahnya.

"Kau terkejut?" Isshin mengangkat alisnya.

Ichigo mengehla nafas."Ayah, aku sudah berhadapat dengan makhluk jelek yang tak terlihat, seorang psikopat yang ingin menguasai -hal supranatural seperti itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagiku"

Isshin mengusap dagunya."Intinya ia melaporkan bahwa telah ada beberapa penampakan Hollow di luar sekolahnya"

"Jadi apa masalahnya?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Sekolahnya berada di dunia yang terpisah, seperti Soul Soceity dan Hueco itu dikelilingi penghalang yang mencegah manusia dan Hollow terjadi sesuatu yang salah"

"Karena Hollow berhasil masuk" Selesai Ichigo.

"Dia memintaku mengirim seseorang ke sekolah menyamar sebagai siswa dan menyelidiki penyebab Hollow masuk"

"Biar aku tebak, orang itu adalah aku"

"Kau yang terbaik untuk tugas ini" Kata Isshin.

"Aku punya pertanyaan" Kata Ichigo."Jika ini adalah sekolah bagi Youkai, maka mengapa mereka tidak dapat menghancurkan Hollow mengingat mereka memiliki kekuatan mereka masing-masing?"

"Mereka memiliki tingkat tersendiri di dunia D-Class Youkai sampai S-Class S-Class adalah yang tertinggi mereke hanya memiliki kekuatan yang setingkat dengan siswa lulusan Shinigamy mereka hanya memiliki 3 Youkai yang susah payah dapat menangani Hollow Gillian"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak."Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bertingkah seperti murid yang harus kau lakukan adalah mengaku sebagai siswa tahun kedua dan bertindak seperti biasa disamping kau membasmi harus benar-benar mendapatkan teman karena kemungkinan besar kau aka nada disana sampai kau lulus"

"Selama itu" Katanya sambil bangkit."Itu lebih dari 2 tahun kau tahu" Katanya marah.

"Maaf, tapi itulah yang ia minta dank au sudah menyutujuinya"

"Bagaimana dengan Karakura, bagaimana dengan teman-temanku?"

"Teman-temanmu akan baik-baik saja dan mereka dapat menggantikan tugasmu disini" Kata Isshin."Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi kau memiliki aku,Kisuke,Yoruichi dan para Vizard"

Ichigo mengusap dahinya."Bagaimana dengan Yuzu dan Karin?"

"Aku akan membuat cerita" Kata Isshin."Karin hanya diam saja karena begitulah Yuzu agak sulit"

"Kau yang bilang, bukan aku" Kata Ichigo."Kapa aku berangkat?"

"Besok pukul 07:00 pagi" Ichigo berniat pergi ke lantai atas saat Isshin menepuk pundak Ichigo dan membisikan sesuatu."Ngomong-ngomong aku dengar semua gadis disana mengenakan rok yang sangat pendek jadi buat aku bangga dan bawa pacar ke rumah"

Wajah Ichigo memerah tua."DASAR ORANG TUA MESUM" Teriaknya menendang Isshin berlari ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Keesokan harinya Ichigo bangun pukul 06:00 benci kalau bangun sepagi matanya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti biasanya.

Berjalan kebawah dengan tas dan disambut oleh keluarga dan sedikit ternganga."Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami tinggal disini" Sindir Karin membuat Ichigo sedikit jengkel.

"Kami tidak akan menjadi teman yang baik jika kami tidak melihat kau" Kata Tatsuki.

"Ya" Keigo setuju.

"Terima kasih guys" Kemudian mereka mendengar sebuah kendaraan berhenti didepan rumah.

"Itu pasti busnya" Kata Isshin."Baiklah, sudah waktunya Ichigo untuk pergi" Ichigo mengangguk dan keluar melihat sebuah bus Ichigo memasuki bis Isshin membisikan sesuatu dengan nada serius.

"Ingat Ichigo, mereka Youkai, yang berarti mereka tidak terbiasa dengan manusia atau langsung membenci mereka. Jadi hati-hati dan tidak mengungkapkan identitas manusiamu kecuali itu seseorang yang kau percaya"

"Aku mengerti"

"Juga beberapa Youkai memiliki kebiasaan aneh jadi jangan terlalu kaget"

"Dengar siapa yang memiliki kebiasaan aneh selain kau?" Desis Ichigo membuat Isshin mundur."Sampai nanti semua" bus mulai berjalan, setiap orang terus melambai bahkan sampai bus menghilang.

Ichigo akhirnya duduk sambil menghela nafas dan mulai berpikir bagaimana untuk mempersiapkan dirinya di sekolah barunya.

"Hey,tuan" Kata sopir bus yang menyeramkan."Apa kau murid baru di Youkai Academy?"

"Secara teknis aku masih junior" Jawabnya."Tadi karena alasan khusus aku dipindahkan pada akhir tahun"

"So ka" Kata supir."Sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan mental Academy adalah tempat yang menyeramkan" Ia memalingkan mukanya ke arah Ichigo dan menyeringai membuat Ichigo mengangkat alisnya dan menghabiskan sisa waktu hanya untuk bersantai.

Ichigo telah mendapatkan seragam baru yaitu jaket hijau dengan kaos putih dan tidak suka warna hijau dan memakai dasi jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak hanya memakai celana panjang coklat dengan sabuk hitam dan kaos putih lengan panjang yang digulung sampai sedikit diatas siku.

Bus berhenti dan Ichigo turun di depan orang-orangan sawah dengan kepala labu lengkap dengan pakaian sekeliling ia melihat pohon-pohon disana mati dan lautan merah."Apa-apaan, apa itu terbuat dari darah?" tanyanya didalam pikirannya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang" Terdengar seorang berbalik dan melihat wanita muda dengan kulit terang, mata ungu mengenakan kemeja merah kecil diatasnya dan rok hitam memiliki rambut hitam dengan dua ekor di sisi kepalanya."Kau pasti Kurosaki Ichigo"

"Ya betul" Ichigo merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan surat."Aku harus memberikan ini kepada kepala sekolah"

"Baiklah" Ia Mengangguk."Oh mana sopan Toujo Ruby, aku adalah asisten kepala tanganmu aku akan membawamu ke kepala sekolah" Ichigo bingung sebelum mengulurka meraih tangannya dan mengayunkan tongkat -tiba mereka muncul di ruangan kepala sekolah."Kepala sekolah dia disini"

Ichigo berbalik dan melihat pria tua memakai jubah hitam dan memiliki mata yang sama seperti pengemudi sedikit merinding."Selamat datang di Youkai Academy Tuan Kurosaki"

"Terima kasih pak" Katanya sambil menunduk mendekatinya dan memberikan surat itu."Ayahku bilang untuk memberikan ini ketika aku sampai disini"

Kepala sekolah membuka surat beberapa menit kemudian ia tertawa yang sontak membuat Ruby terkejut karena ia tidak pernah melihatnya dipikir lagi ia tidak pernah melihatnya bergerak."Ya, ini memang keadaanya?"

"Masih gila seperti biasa, mungkin lebih buruk"

"Seburuk itukah?" Kepala sekolah terkekeh."Aku tidak akan membuang waktumu karena aku yakin Isshin sudah member rincian tentang penugasa kunci asrama dan peta kau tersesat tanyakan saja pada siswa hampir lupa, ini jadwal untuk besok"

"Terima kasih pak"

"Ngomong-ngomong aku setuju dengan ayahmu dan dapatkanlah terlihat tampak HOT"

Ichigo setengah tergoda untuk menusuk pantatnya dengan itu akan menghina mata sedikit berkedut Ichigo meninggalkan ruangan."Siapa orang itu pak?" Tanya Ruby.

"Seseorang yang jauh lebih kuat dari pada para S-Class Youkai" Itu yang kepala sekolah katakan yang membuat Ruby terkejut.

Di sisi lain kampus seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang diperebutkan oleh dua gadis satu memiliki rambut panjang merah muda dan yang satu lagi memiliki rambut biru, kedua gadis itu juga memiliki tubuh yang indah.

Pemuda yang beruntung itu bernama Aono Tsukune yang diperebutkan oleh Akashiya Moka dengan rambut pinknya dan Kurono Kurumu dengan rambut biru tarik menarik dimulai ketika Kurumu yang datang dan langsung mengusapkan buah dadanya pada Tsukune hingga hampir membuat Tsukune kehabisan nafas.

Tiba-tiba sebuah Kunai es menghamtam dari Kurumu hingga membuat dahinya mengucurkan gadis cantik datang dari koridor mengenakan stoking putih dengan garis ungu, sepatu putih, rok pendek standar, kaus putih lengan biru dengan singlet hitam dibawahnya dan sabuk yang di ikat dip aha itu juga memiliki rambut ungu pendek sampai ke bahu, mata biru, permen lollipop di mulutnya dan sebuah liontin di gadis itu adalah Shirayuki Mizore.

Dengan itu Kurumu dan Mizore terlibat pertengkayan kucing yang biasa mereka lakukan dengan mencoba menoyor kepala mereka adalah salah satu hiburan di sekolah itu.

"Tsukune-san, Moka-san" Terengar suara anak itu terlihat seperti umur 12 mengenakan pakaian layaknya penyihir dengan topi bundar dan tonkat adalah siswa termuda dan anggota terakhir dari Tsukune Sendo Yukari.

"Halo Yukari-chan" Salam keduanya.

Tsukuna akhirnya melerai pertengkaran antara Succubus dan Yuki-Onna karena Tsukune menyentuh mereka membuat wajah keduanya memerah.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang datang ke arah ada lima orang dan masing-masing dari mereka menyeringai."Uh….Guys" Kata Yukari gugup.

"Ada apa Yukari-chan?" Tanya menunjuk pada kelompok yang mendekati mereka lalu para gadis berdiri di depan Tsukune secara protektif.

San pemimpin tertawa."Coba lihat ini, si pengecut Aono butuh sekelompok gadis untuk melindungi bokong menyedihkannya"

"Kalian mau apa?" Tanya Moka sedikit gugup. Namun mencoba memasang wajah berani.

"Bukankah sudah jelas" Kata pemimpin."Kami ingin gadis cantik yang sangat di inginkan seluruh sekolah yaitu kami tidak akan pergi sebelum kami mendapatkan apa yang kami inginkan"

"Ini hanya senin dan kita sudah harus melawan pecundang jelek seperti mereka" Sindir Mizore."Tidak keren" Namun, Ia sesungguhnya gugup, Orang-orang ini nampak besar dan sedikit mengintimidasi.

Mereka mulai mendekat dan berhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara tinjuan, tendangan dan dengusan dari berbalik dan melihat salah satu kawan mereka terlempar memar dan berarah.

Kemudian mereka melihat pria tinggi berambut orange berdiri malas disana dengan tangan kanan di belakang gadis termasuk keempat teman Tsukune memiliki satu benak di kepala mereka.'Dia sangat HOT'

Pemimpin menatap marah Ichigo."Kau punya permintaan terakhir kawan" Katanya."Tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan kami sebelumnya" Ichigo hanya menyeka rambut yang menghalangi matanya."Hanya sesuatu kau.." Ia menerjang Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya menendang kepalanya tanpa sedikitpun bergeming dari tempatnya orang itu terbaring di lantai Ichigo mulai menginjak-injak punggungnya membuat orang itu meringis kesakitan.

"Peminpin kalah" Kata salah satu temannya."Kita harus membantunya

Yang lainnya gemetar."Apa kau gila? Tidak mungkin aku akan mengatasi orang itu"

Ichigo kemudian menginjak kepala orang itu dengan membuat lantai sekolah retak dan setengah kepalanya terkubur ke retakan itu membuat yang lainnya tidak tahu apakah suara itu dari lantai atau dari hidung teman mereka yang patah dan mereka tidak ingin mencari tahu.

"DIAM" Bentak Ichigo membuat mereka menggigil."Pertanyaan pertama, apa kalian lakukan disini? Kau, bajingan yang ditengah jawab"

"Uh…" Dia tergagap."Aku kira kami disini mengganggu Tsukune sedikit" Dengan cepat Ichigo menendang orang itu dikepala mengejutkan semua mata yang hadir.

"Benar" Kata Ichigo menghadap dua yang lain."Pertanyaan berikutnya, kenapa kau menggangu orang ini?"

"Kami muak dengan Tsukune karena mendapatkan perhatian semua gadis" Sebelum semua orang berkedip keduanya terpental oleh tendangan kilat Ichigo.

"Alasan kecil untuk pengecut kecil" Kata Ichigo dengan suara dingin membuat semuanya kecuali Mizore menggigil."Sekarang minta maaf dan pergi atau aku akan mengirim kalian ke neraka dengan kedua tanganku sendiri"

Mereka semua menjerit ketakutan, mengambil teman mereka dan berteriak minta maaf dengan sekuat tenaga."Itu akan membuat orang-orang itu tidak akan menampakan wajah mereka lagi" Ichigo berbalik menghadap mereka."Maaf atas para orang bodoh itu, apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Ya" Kata Tsukune."Terima kasih sudah mengusir orang-orang itu"

"Tidak masalah" Kata Ichigo."Aku hanya tidak tahan dengan penggangu yang berpikir bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan"

"Uh…siapa kau desu?" Tanya Yukari.

"Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo" Katanya."Aku baru pindah kalian?"

"Aono Tsukune"

"Akshiya Moka"

"Kurono Kurumu"

"Sendo Yukari"

"Shirayuki Mizore"

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" Kata Ichigo."Aku harus pergi perlu meletakan barang-barangku ke nanti" Ichigo berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

Kurumu melihat Mizore merehan dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya."Mizore wajahmu memerah" kata Kurumu.

Mizore langsung menutupi wajahnya dan bergumam satu kata."Sial"

Like It ? Love It ? Review It.


End file.
